Prisoner
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: "It is different story if you say you love me. These arms were a cage that imprisoned me, but if you tell you love me. They become a nest where I can rest." Sou-Cage/OS/HINATAXNEJI/WARN:INCEST/MIND TO RNR?


"Is different story if you say you love me. These arms were a cage that imprisoned me, but if you tell you love me. They become a nest where I can rest." Sou-Cage

Prisoner

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story inspired by Cage - Tateno Makoto (I just rewrite it in NejiHina version! If u want to know the origin just search it! But I warn u, it's YAOI)

HinataxNeji

.

.

.

Yang namanya sebuah pertolongan itu harus dibayar mahal. Itu adalah sebuah rangkaian frasa yang terpatri kuat dalam diri seorang Hinata Hyuuga sejak tiga tahun berlalu atas kematian orang tuanya dalam insiden kecelakaan yang membuat mereka tewas seketika. Ditengah derai air mata dan nestapa yang menimpanya, Hinata yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun mendapati kakaknya yang telah terpisah selama lima tahun menghilang tanpa kabar dimalam dia setelah bertengkar hebat dengan orang tuanya dan memutuskan untuk memutus hubungan keluarga datang menghadiri upacara ritual pemakaman orang tua mereka.

Saat itu hanya ada perasaan lega yang melingkupi hati gadis remaja yang sedang kehilangan. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian, masih ada kakak laki-lakinya yang akan mendampinginya, menjaganya, dan mengayominya. Tetapi semua harapan untuk memperbaiki kehidupan persaudaraan yang sempat retak itu pupus saat sebuah kalimat ganjil tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir sang pria yang mempunyai umur lebih tua delapan tahun dari umur Hinata.

"Apa yang bisa kudapatkan bila aku memberimu tunjangan hidup dan membayar hutang-hutang keluarga kita?" Tanyanya sakartis dibumbui senyuman mengejek yang membuat Hinata membulatkan lebar-lebar kedua pualam pucat yang memadangnya tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang tersayang bertanya seperti itu padanya? Apakah dia tidak mau dengan tulus ikhlas membiayai semua kebutuhan hidup Hinata yang sudah jelas-jelas akan jatuh perwaliannya pada kakak semata wayangnya karena Hinata belum cukup umur untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya sendiri. Jadi sekarang Hinata dianggap apa?

Memandang kosong ubin marmer bertekstur coklat yang dipijak telapak kakinya. Hinata bisa merasakan dinginnya suhu udaranya yang tiba-tiba menjalar naik dari kaki menuju seluruh tubuhnya. Belum lagi efek gemetar entah karena takut akan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar mewarnai langit hitam yang diguyur hujan. Atau malah ketakutkan memikirkan berbagai skenario pembuangan yang akan dilakukan oleh kakaknya.

Hinata memandang takut-takut pergerakan kakaknya yang berjalan memutari dirinya sebelum menghenyakan diri pada salah satu sofa butut yang selama kepergian kakaknya tak pernah diganti. Merentangkan tangan pada peyangga sofa dan melucuti dasi yang ada dilehernya. Warna mata senada milik Hinata itu kembali menelisik sosok gadis yang mewarisi ikatan darah yang sama dengannya dan masih setia berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

Sang gadis masih bungkam. Merekatkan baik-baik kedua bibir tipis yang masih rapat sebab enggan untuk sekedar menimpali. Apa yang sebaiknya dikatakannya? Gadis itu benar-benar _clueless _atas semua pertanyaan diluar nalar yang diperuntukan bagi dirinya.

"Dengar-" Neji memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan gerakan berputar. Mendesah pelan seolah frustasi akan keadaan adiknya yang tak kunjung merespon atas pertanyaannya. Dia mulai menjabarkan segala alasan yang dimilikinya untuk memanipulasi pemahaman yang akan dicerna oleh adiknya.

"Apa yang bisa anak SMP lakukan saat ini? Aku tahu memang ada sedikit uang asuransi yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Tapi uang tersebut belum tentu menutupi hutang keluarga ini sekaligus untuk menghidupimu nanti." Jelas Neji dengan nada tegas penuh keabsolutan rancangan masa depan yang pasti. Dan gadis itu tahu bahwa dia tidak mungkin menampik kebenaran yang sudah pasti akan terjadi kemudian hari.

"Aku juga bukan bagian dari keluarga ini lagi. Hah, seharusnya aku tak usah ikut campur urusan ini." Pria tersebut menggerang frustasi mengingat tali persaudaraan yang sudah terputus sejak malam kramat itu berlangsung. "Jadi aku tak mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mengurusimu lagi. Kecuali kalau kau bisa memberikan keuntungan yang sama bagiku." Kalimat penuh perhitungan yang dihadiahi Hinata dengan tatapan tajam penuh dengki. Hilang sudah secuil kebahagian yang dikecapnya beberapa saat yang lalu saat mendapatinya berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan pelayat berpakaian hitam.

Hinata masih mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya bahwa yang sedang duduk pongah didepannya ini benar-benar kakaknya yang kabur dari rumah. Kenapa tiba-tiba peringainya berubah buruk seperti ini? Hinata tahu bahwa dia seorang pemain pialang saham ulung dengan segala tetek bengek berita yang disiarkan ditv. Dimana Hinata selalu memandang sendu pada dua orang tuanya yang selalu mengamatinya dengan tatapan rindu sosok anak laki-laki kebanggaannya melalui kotak kaca hitam yang tak terjamah.

Menelan ludah untuk melancarkan kembali tenggorokannya yang tersendat. Hinata mencoba untuk beragumentasi. Alih-alih berbicara, sang gadis bermahkota indigo hanya mampu membuka-tutup mulutnya karena tak tahu kalimat apa yang harus disuarakan olehnya.

"Jadi berapa?" Neji kembali mencecar Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang tak mampu dijawabnya. "Kau minta berapa? _See? _Aku bisa memberikannya dengan mudah. Tapi aku tak tertarik bila kau tak bisa memberikanku keuntungan apa-apa. Apa yang bisa kau berikan?"

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai muncul didahi Hinata membuat lembab poni surai indigonya menempel disana. Mengkerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya maksud perkataan kakaknya agar semuanya jelas dan tak ada salah kaprah diantara keduanya.

"Maksud Nii-sama? Aku harus bekerja pada Nii-sama? Membersihkan rumah? Membuatkan makan? Pe-pembantu?" Dengan nada mencicit nan polos Hinata mencoba bertanya skenario paling apik yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh kakaknya. Mungkin kakaknya berpikir Hinata hanya menjadi beban bagi dirinya karena tak sanggup diandalkan dalam hal apapun. Ha! Dia salah, kalau hanya pekerjaan mudah seperti mengurus rumah. Itu sudah jadi bagian dalam kehidupan Hinata sehari-hari.

"Dan kau kira itu bisa menghasilkan uang dan hmm-kepuasan?" Balas Neji dengan nada menggoda disertai tatapan penuh maksud. Hinata yang polos akhirnya menyadari maksud kata kakak semata wayangnya itu. Melihat kilat nafsu yang terlukis diiris violetnya, dengan refleks Hinata segera membalikan tubuh untuk keluar dari rumah itu secepat yang dia bisa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tapi nyatanya tak mudah untuk melarikan diri dari teritorial sang predator saat tajinya sudah mencengkram dirinya. Mencekal pergelangan Hinata yang menggantung bebas saat berbalik, Neji menghalangi pergerakan Hinata untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat tersebut.

"A-aku tidak butuh. Aku bisa kerja sambilan atau po-pokoknya akan kuusahakan sendiri aahh-" Ditengah penolakannya, dengan satu sentakan keras. Sang pria yang lebih tua mampu dengan mudah membawa sang gadis dalam pangkuannya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau sudah tahu maksudku ya?" Mengulas senyum sadis pada bibir tipis diwajahnya. Neji mulai berani menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher jenjang seputih susu milik Hinata. Menyerap dalam-dalam aroma sabun lavender yang menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Menyingkirkan surai indigo sebatas leher yang menghalanginya. Neji mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat yang mengantarkan sengatan listrik beribu-ribu volt dalam diri Hinata.

"Nii-sama lepaskan a-" Belum sempat Hinata berontak memberikan perlawanan yang sengit atas kondisi yang tak diinginkannya. Neji sudah membawa dagunya keatas dan menciumnya dengan beringas. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat dosa yang akan menimpanya dengan menghentakan diri mencoba meloloskan belitan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Hinata malah dibawa lebih dalam pada pagutannya. Ciuman yang melibatkan tautan lidah penuh paksaan dari sang kakak laki-laki hingga setetes saliva yang telah bercampur lolos dari sela bibir mereka yang menyatu.

Pasokan udara yang menipis membuat Neji harus rela melepaskan ciumannya sejenak sebelum dengan ganas kembali memberikan jejak merah disepanjang leher Hinata yang masih tersenggal karena ciuman panas yang baru dilakoninya. Lagi-lagi Hinata kembali mengerang ketika jari-jemari panjang tersebut dengan sigap menjamah tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan masuk menyikap rok rempel hitamnya mengelus bagian sensitif yang masih tertutup pakaian dalam sederhana berwarna putih tulang. Mengangkat satu kaki sang gadis untuk mengekspos pemandangan yang disembunyikannya. Tangan kekar yang melingkar dipinggang mulai berpindah menarik celana dalam yang masih terpasang apik menutupi kewanitaannya hingga menggantung didekat lutut.

"Nii-sama, ja-jangan-uhhm-" Bibirnya tak sempat berkata karena lumatan yang tiba-tiba dihadiahkan kala kedua bagiannya membuka untuk melontarkan sebuah protes akan ketidaksukaan terhadap apa yang sang pria lakukan pada tubuhnya. Menggeliat tak nyaman saat tangan-tangan yang melingkar ditubuhnya mulai meremas-remas titik sensitifnya. Hinata menekan kedua paha yang didudukinya agar segera terlepas dari kungkungan sang penyandera.

"Ohh-" Tubuhnya mengejang ketika merasakan benda tumpul yang mencoba menerobos liang kewanitaannya. Melirik takut-takut kearah bawah, matanya membeliak melihat sang kakak dengan beraninya memasukan kedua jarinya kebagian yang tak pernah terjamah bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Meringgis pelan, rasa sakit mulai menggigitnya saat benda tumpul yang dikonfirmasi sebagai jari-jemari milik Neji Hyuuga mengobok-obok bagian dalam kewanitaannya.

Disisi lain Neji sangat menikmati reaksi Hinata yang spontan dan menggairahkan. Cherrygirl yang membuatnya semakin ingin mengenalkannya dalam dunia penuh ekstasi. Menjilat-jilat rakus leher Hinata yang mulai banjir keringat merespon panasnya permainan mereka. Mata Neji yang awalnya secerah mentari kini mulai berkabut termakan hawa nafsu. Menggesek-gesekkan bagian tubuh bawahnya pada pantat sital patnernya yang telanjang. Laki-laki pemilik rambut panjang coklat ikat longgar tersebut memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap gesekan tonjolan kejantanannya dengan kulit mulus saudara sedarahnya walau dari balik balutan kain celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Merasa bahwa gundukan didalam celananya semakin sempit dan berontak untuk segera dikeluarkan. Neji menarik turun resletingnya membiarkan batang kejantanannya mencuat tegang setelah mengeluarkannya dari balutan celana dalamnya.

"Hinata-Hinata-" Neji mengumam khidmat. Meresapi setiap gesekan kejantanannya dengan belahan pantat Hinata yang terbuka lebar ataupun dinding kewanitaan Hinata yang memijat erat jari-jari panjangnya. Panjangnya batang yang sesekali menyentuh pintu masuk surga dunianya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan cintanya membuat benda tegak berurat itu basah berkilauan tertimpa cahaya temaram lampu hias diruang tamu.

"Ni-jang-uhmp-ghan-" Hinata yang hendak menegur Neji kembali harus menelan pil pahit kegagalannya saat tangan Neji yang bebas memperkosa mulutnya dengan jari panjangnya. Memasukan kedua jarinya untuk Hinata kulum, Neji tidak peduli saat Hinata mengigitnya keras-keras berharap tindakannya dapat membuatnya lepas dari cengkraman kakak kandung yang berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan.

"Hinata-Hinata-kau milikku-milikku seorang." Racau Neji bagai mantra.

Dan setelah itu terdengarlah jerit pilu kesakitan dari sang gadis Hyuuga saat sang kakak yang dikasihinya berhasil mengoyak keperawanannya dan menanamkan benih-benihnya pada rahim adik kandungnya sendiri. Malam terkutuk yang masih diingat oleh Hinata karena sejak malam itu hidupnya yang damai berubah 180 derajat.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Hinata melepas sepatunya sembari meletakkan kantong-kantong belanjaannya pada nakas kecil didekat rak sepatu. Merapikan sepatu pantovel sekolahnya, Hinata melihat sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat bernilai beli fantastis yang tertata rapi tepat dibawah ubin kayu lantai rumahnya.

Mendesah lelah, Hinata rasanya enggan untuk sekedar mengayunkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah lebih dalam lagi. Memilih untuk duduk dilantai sambil bertopang dagu. Hinata dipaksa untuk kembali mengingat kejadian laknat yang dialaminya beberapa tahun ini. Kejadian dimana seorang kakak yang harusnya mengayomi dan mengasihi adiknya berubah menjadi monster yang memporak-porandakan jiwa dan raga saudara sedarahnya sendiri.

'Tidak apa, dua bulan lagi.' Hinata mencoba memberi semangat pada dirinya lagi. Ya, dua bulan lagi. Setelah Hinata lulus sma, dirinya tak akan terjebak dalam lingkaran setan penuh dosa ini. Hinata sudah memperhitungkannya matang-matang, setelah lulus sma dia akan keluar dari rumah ini. Dia akan hidup sendiri mengandalkan tabungan yang jauh-jauh hari telah dipersiapkannya, jauh dari jangkauan rantai yang 'dia' ikat mengelilingi lehernya. Rantai tak kasat mata yang semakin membelit kala Hinata mencoba untuk berontak. Hinata masih kuat-kan?

"Hinata? Kau sudah pulang?" Suara barinton yang memanggilnya dari dalam membuat Hinata tersentak bergidik ngeri. Takut-takut Hinata menoleh dari balik pundaknya untuk melihat Neji yang keluar memakai jubah mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah yang coba dia keringkan menggunakan handuk lain yang tersampir dibahunya.

"Nii-sama-" Hinata memanggil lirih sang kakak. Membuang nafas panjang, akhirnya Hinata bangkit berdiri menepuk-nepuk rok rimpel smanya yang kotor karena debu yang menempel dilantai. "Aku kedapur dulu menyiapkan makan malam." Pamitnya menjinjing kantong-kantong berisi bahan makananan dan beberapa kudapan ringan favoritnya.

Neji tidak membiarkannya pergi. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepinggang dan punggung Hinata, Neji membawanya dalam gendongan tangan besarnya. Hinata yang kebingungan tak sempat mengantisipasi tindakan Neji yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa menjatuhkan kantong-kantong plastik yang dibawanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk saat gravitasi mengambil alih kontrol mereka.

Menciumi leher jenjang Hinata yang beraroma lavender bercampur sedikit keringat yang semakin membangkitkan birahi. Neji menyikap rok rempel biru milik adiknya dan mulai meremas-remas pantat sital-bulat yang dimilikinya. Sang gadis yang sangat mengerti keinginan kakaknya tersebut hanya bisa melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher sang pria agar tak jatuh merosot dari rengkuhan Neji.

"Di-disini? Apa tidak apa-apa? Nii-sama sudah mandikan?" Bisik Hinata ditelinga Neji menghantarkan udara hangat yang membuat gelenyar sensasi familiar ditubuh Neji bergolak senang.

Melenggangkan kaki menuju ruang keluarga dimana terdapat sofa hitam dengan ukuran besar. Neji membaringkan Hinata yang sudah pasrah diatasnya. Buru-buru membuka kemeja sailor yang dipakainya ke atas. Mengelusi perut rata yang semakin panas kala tangan-tangan nakal itu menjamahnya. Sebelum Hinata tercicit menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Ja-jangan Nii-sama. Bi-biarkan aku melepas seragamku dulu. Aku tidak mau seragamku kotor." Pintanya mencoba memposisikan didirinya untuk duduk dan melucuti bajunya sendiri.

Satu persatu kancing kemeja yang awalnya terpasang mulai tanggal menampakan sesosok wanita berparas ayu berkulit seputih salju yang mempesona. Gerakan demi gerakan anggun saat menanggalkan bajunya membuat Neji terhipnotis. Mengikuti setiap gerik Hinata yang terpantul dalam mata pualamnya. Neji meneguk ludah ketika adiknya tersebut telah selesai melepaskan bajunya.

Tak perlu waktu banyak, Neji mulai menerkam menerjang tubuh Hinata dengan beringas. Hinata yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa mencoba mengimbangi permainan Neji yang selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan dipihaknya. Bergerak sesuai ritme goyangan pinggung Neji yang kesetanan. Hinata melihat bayangan hitam jendela bagai jeruji yang membatasi kebebasan. Burung kecil dalam sangkar. Mungkin itulah pepatah tepat bagi Hinata yang tidak bisa kabur dari cengkraman taji sang kakak dan hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya digunakan sang saudara tersayang sebagai penyalur nafsu saja.

"Hinata-Hinata-" Neji menciumi dada Hinata yang basah akan keringat. "Kau semakin pintar saja." Pujinya mengusap pipi Hinata saat Hinata bermain diatasnya, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya menjadi pihak yang seolah menguasai jalannya permainan. Hinata hanya bisa membalas perlakuan Neji dengan menciumi telapak tangan yang terjangkau olehnya. Berkonfrontasi dengan pemikirannya untuk segera menjauh dari Neji. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini perlakuan Hinata sudah tak berontak seperti dulu. Dia merasakan ada gelenyar aneh setiap Neji menyentuhnya. Tapi kenapa harus diambil pusing? Untuk sekarang Hinata hanya bisa mematuhi keinginan egois kakaknya tersebut.

"Hinata-aku mau keluaaar!" Neji melenguh penuh nikmat saat Hinata merasakan cairan panas yang tumpah didalam tubuhnya. Beringsut melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan sang pria yang tergeletak puas diatas ubin kayu beralas karpet turki yang sudah kotor oleh keringat dan cairan cinta hasil permainan panas mereka. Hinata memegang daerah kewanitaannya untuk mencegah cairan miliknya dan Neji yang bercampur didalam menetes mengotori lantai sesekali berjingkat untuk mencapai kamar mandi terdekat.

Neji memutar tubuhnya, bertopang dagu melihat punggung Hinata yang tergesa menuju kamar mandi.

"Hinata-" Panggilan yang Neji layangkan menghentikan pergerakan Hinata. Masih setia memeganggi kewanitaannya walau sia-sia karena cairan kental yang bercampur itu masih lolos disela-sela jarinya menetes diatas ubin kayu yang harusnya sudah dia bersihkan tadi pagi, Hinata takut-takut menengok merespon panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ya-ya?" Hinata membenahi rambutnya yang carut-marut menempel pada tubuhnya. Sedikit mendekat saat sang pria melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk mendekati dirinya.

"Biar aku yang membersihkanmu." Tawar Neji kalem yang direspon dengan pelototan tak percaya dari pihak Hinata.

Mengangkat Hinata dan membawanya kedalam bath up yang berada dibagian kamar pribadinya. Neji menceburkan Hinata kedalam genangan air hangat yang sudah disiapkannya. Ikut bergabung dengannya setelah melepas jubah mandi yang sudah terbuka seluruhnya. Mengambil sedikit shampo untuk diusapkan pada rambut violet pekat kepunyaan adiknya. Neji mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa percintaan mereka yang masih melekat kuat memenuhi kelima panca indra mereka.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang." Neji mengusapnya dengan lembut. Menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya, Neji membelitkan setiap surai yang terbalut busa shampo pada jari-jemari panjangnya. "Dulu kau selalu memotongnya pendek dengan alasan tidak mau ada yang menjambakmu lagi." Pikiran Neji melayang jauh, teringat akan masa lalu dimana Hinata yang masih berumur enam tahun pulang dalam keadaan rambut yang terpotong tidak karuan.

Setelah sukses mengintrograsi Hinata yang awalnya bungkam tak mau membeberkan cerita. Neji baru tahu kalau adiknya tersayang menjadi korban bully disekolah barunya. Tapi dengan deklarasi takut-takut Hinata bilang bahwa akan melawannya sendiri, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terbully sampai-sampai memotong rambut indahnya agar tak menjadi sasaran jambak teman-teman yang membullynya. Pernyataan yang membuat Neji mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas dendam terhadap orang-orang yang tega menjahili adiknya.

"Ah ya, dan sekarang kau bisa memasak makanan yang enak. Dulu saat umur delapan tahun dalam praktek memasak untuk pertama kalinya, masakanmu sup miso yang isinya miso semua. Sampai rasanya keasinan." Neji terkikik geli mengingat bagaimana raut wajah Hinata yang khawatir saat melihat kakaknya memasang wajah masam mencoba suapan pertama pada miso keasinan miliknya. Walaupun akhirnya Neji tidak tega dan memaksa dirinya untuk memakan tandas semua sup buatan Hinata demi melihat senyum manis yang tersungging kala Hinata mendapati mangkok penuh sup buatannya habis tak bersisa.

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata yang menekuk lututnya. Neji menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Hinata yang terbuka lebar karena rambut Hinata yang naik keatas akibat busa sabun. Sambil menyabuni Hinata sembari sesekali merangsang titik sensitif yang terjangkau olehnya. Neji menjadi lebih aktif berbicara bernostalgia mengingat masa lalu. Disisi lain Hinata hanya bisa dibuat bingung dengan kondisi Neji yang menggali-gali ingatan masa lalu mereka. Bukankah Neji sudah enggan untuk mengingatnya. Ada apa gerangan dengan dirinya yang kembali mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu yang jelas-jelas sudah dibuangnya? Bukankah Neji sudah tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai keluarganya saat Neji menapakan kakinya untuk membuang marga Hyuuga jauh-jauh?

.

.

.

"Hinata-Hinata-" Neji mencoba membangunkan Hinata yang kelelahan setelah mengalami beberapa ronde pergulatan panas didalam kamar mandi disela-sela aktivitas membersihkan badan yang mereka lakoni. Mengerang hebat karena tidur nyenyaknya terusik. Hinata berusaha membuka matanya selebar yang dia bisa hanya untuk mendapati Neji yang berlutut disamping ranjangnya.

"Aku akan ada perjalanan bisnis. Aku pamit." Tutur Neji menjelaskan perihal gangguan yang berikannya. Hinata yang masih setengah tertidur hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penjelasan sang kakak.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku selalu-" Hinata tak dapat mendengar dengan baik kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Neji. Yang terakhir kali dirasakannya hanya cetak lembut bibir sang kakak yang sudah dikenalnya mengecup lembut kening tertutup poni rata miliknya. Tidak seperti malam-malam penuh mimpi buruk sebelumnya, malam itu Hinata bermimpi indah kembali kemasa-masa kecilnya. Disaat keluarganya masih hidup bahagia bersama kakak tercintanya yang sangat mengasihinya.

.

.

.

Hinata melenggang panik. Sudah berberapa kali dirinya mondar-mandir sebelum akhirnya kembali mengecek handphonenya berharap ada sms yang masuk maupun panggilan dari nomor yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala. Terduduk lemas disofa yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya, spekulasi-spekulasi hal paling buruk semakin berputar-putar memenuhi otaknya. Sudah dua minggu kakaknya pergi tanpa kabar. Biasanya tidak seperti ini! Apa jangan-jangan kakaknya juga mengalami kecelakaan seperti orang tuanya? Bisa jadikan?

TIDAK!

Tubuh Hinata bergidik ngeri, bulu romanya berdiri. Menyambar handphone yang tergeletak diatas meja. Jari-jemari lentiknya mencoba menekan-nekan nomor telepon yang coba dihubunginya. Nihil, Hinata mendapati bahwa nomor kakaknya tersebut sudah tidak aktif lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Hinata mencoba menghubunginya menanyakan kabarnya. Memeluk dirinya sendiri didera rasa gelisah akan kehilangan. Hinata memberanikan diri menggeledah kamar orang tuanya yang disulap menjadi ruang kerja kakaknya. Ruang yang selama tiga tahun tidak boleh dikunjunginya.

Hinata membuka knop pintunya pelan-pelan. Bau apek akan ruangan yang tak berpenghuni mencapai indra penciumannya, debu-debu yang sudah menumpuk didalamnya menggelitik hidung mancung Hinata membuatnya terserang bersin-bersin hebat. Menuju meja ukir yang terbuat dari jati yang dibeli Neji saat mendekorasi ruangan tersebut menjadi tempat kerjanya, Hinata mengeledah dengan teliti setiap sudutnya berharap menemukan titik pencerahan akan keberadaan anggota keluarga semata wayangnya.

Tidak ada, Hinata mendesah kecewa. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi besar empuk yang dipakai Neji. Mata bulannya menangkap selembar amplop bertuliskan namanya. Penasaran, Hinata segera membuka amplop tersebut untuk menemukan surat berisikan tulisan tangan sang kakak yang ditujukan pada dirinya beserta buku tabungan dan sebuah kartu atm yang tidak Hinata ketahui milik siapa.

_Untuk Hinata._

_Saat kau menemukan surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi di Jepang. _

_Aku tahu selama tiga tahun kau tinggal bersamaku, kau pasti sangat membenciku. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa setelah kelulusanmu nanti, kau berencana untuk keluar dari rumah ini._

_Tinggal dua bulan lagi, aku tidak mungkin menghadapi momen tersebut. Untuk itulah aku pergi menghilang dari kehidupanmu sebelum semua itu terjadi._

_Buku tabungan yang ada didalamnya adalah milikmu. Didalamnya terdapat uang asuransi orang tua kita dan uang yang kau dapat dari menjual tubuhmu padaku. Pakailah untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu sebagaimana yang telah kita sepakati pada awal perjanjian._

_Hinata, kaU adalah adikku._

_Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan percaya pada ceritaku tapi-_

_Alasanku pergi selama ini adalah karena aku mengatakan pada ayah dan ibu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Mereka murka dan mengusirku dari rumah apalagi saat itu kau hanyalah anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang belum tahu apa-apa. Aku memang dibuang, tapi aku tidak menyesal pernah mencintaimu. Dan aku kira dengan menjauh darimu itu akan menghapus perasaan cinta terlarang masa remajaku itu._

_Tapi, disaat hari pemakaman ayah dan ibu. Aku kembali menemuimu. Dan aku-_

_Aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu._

_Dalam lima tahun aku tak melihatmu, bukannya pudar. Perasaan ini tumbuh menjadi semakin besar. Membuat diriku tak dapat mengkontrol tindakanku sendiri. Aku menjadi salah arah. Aku berubah menjadi monster. Maafkan aku yang selama ini memanfaatkan kelemahanmu untuk memuaskan keinginan memilikimu ini._

_Walaupun begitu, selama tiga tahun ini aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kau menjadikanku orang paling bahagia sedunia dengan kehadiranmu yang selalu ada disisiku._

_Aku tidak akan meminta pengampunanmu. Karena aku sudah tidak termaafkan. Kau juga boleh melupakan bahwa kau punya kakak laki-laki paling hina seperti aku ini. Tapi aku mohon, jangan memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu._

_Hinata,_

_Aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai. Karena kebahagianmu adalah keinginanku yang paling besar. _

_Yang akan selalu mencintaimu, Neji._

Bulir-bulir air mata lolos membasahi kertas membuat sebagian kata yang ditulis menggunakan tinta tersebut memudar. Memegang erat kertas berisi pesan terakhir sebelum Neji menghilang meninggalkannya, Hinata didera rasa penyesalan yang mendalam kala mengetahui arti dibalik semua perlakuan kakaknya selama ini.

"Bodoh-" Hinata terisak, mencoba mencaci entah pada siapa karena ruangan tersebut hanya berisi dirinya seorang."Katakan padaku! Ma-mana mungkin aku tahu semua ini kalau kau tak cerita padaku." Tangisannya semakin menjadi, mencoba melepaskan semua beban didada yang mencengkram erat membuatnya sesak. Hinata beringsut karena kakinya yang lemas berubah seperti jelly, terduduk dengan keadaan mengenaskan beralas lantai dingin yang berdebu tebal.

"Kakak bodoh. Bodoh-padahal aku juga-hiks. Aku juga mencintaimu." Meringkuk memeganggi surat peninggalan terakhir dari kakak tercintanya. Hinata kembali teringat gelenyar aneh yang selalu melandanya dua tahun belakangan ini saat Neji mulai menyentuhnya secara lembut dan hati-hati. Walau permainannya terkesan kasar namun dirinya sadar bahwa Neji selalu memberlakukannya dengan hati-hati seakan-akan menjaga Hinata sebagai barang berharga kesayangannya. Mungkin saat itulah Hinata merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya dan diam-diam mulai menyukainya walau logikanya menyangkal karena pertemuan kembali mereka yang meninggalkan kesan buruk dipihak Hinata.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang terbalut sepatu hitam dengan sol berat itu tak repot-repot untuk menanggalkan alas kaki yang dipakainya walau jelas-jelas tindakannya dapat mengkotori ubin kayu yang dilaluinya. Dengan was-was dirinya membuang asal jas mahal yang sudah dilepasnya kesembarang tempat. Melonggarkan dasi yang begitu mencekik lehernya dan melepaskan beberapa kancing teratas kemejanya. Bergegas menuju ruang kerjanya yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama setengah tahun, Neji mencium bau kamper yang menghampiri indra penciumannya. Well, apa yang diharapkannya? Hinata tidak mungkin ada disini. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat keadaan rumah ini menjadi sepi bagai kompleks pemakaman orang tua yang barusan dikunjunginya setelah menyelesaikan perjalanannya bisnis. Meminta maaf atas semua sikapnya yang pasti mengecewakan kedua hingga akhir hayat mereka tanpa pernah sekalipun menyisipkan rasa penyesalan karena merasakan cinta terlarang pada adiknya sendiri.

Yah, memang sudah jalan takdir hidupnya yang mengenaskan. There's no way he could have said it to here. Never! Meskipun dia tahu bahwa semua yang dilakukannya hanya membuat Hinata membencinya. Walaupun karena dorongan jahat itu, dia ingin membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya. Dia ingin bercinta dengan Hinata, menyampaikan cinta sepihaknya yang bahkan tak pernah disadari oleh adiknya sendiri. Mendudukan dirinya ke atas kursi berlapis beludru yang masih terletak ponggah diruang kerjanya. Neji menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Mencoba kembali mengingat memori kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. Memori indah didalam pikirannya sekaligus memori menakutkan bagi Hinata sendiri.

Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Neji tidak menyadari bahwa knop pintu berputar pelan, terbuka hingga menapakan siluet seseorang yang perlahan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Langkahnya yang pelan tetapi menggaung mengema diruangan tersebut membuat Neji tersadar dan sesegera mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang dengan lancang memasuki teritori kekuasaannya.

"Selamat datang." Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kusen pintu, Hinata menyambutnya dengan tangan bersedekap. Dilain pihak Neji hanya bias membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar mencoba memaknai atensi Hinata dihadapannya.

"Hinata?" Neji bergumam tidak percaya. Rasanya mustahil mendapati Hinata masih sudi menginjakkan kakinya ditempat penuh derita yang selama ini ditinggalinya.

"Setengah tahun? Perjalanan bisnis yang cukup lama, Nii-sama." Berujar sinis, wanita yang semakin molek, cantik dan dewasa itu bergerak anggun menghampiri Neji. Neji menatap setiap pergerakannya dengan intens. Menyadari bahwa ada perubahan pada keadaan fisik Hinata.

"Hinata—kau—." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mungkin spekulasinya itu benar. Siapa tahu saja Hinata sudah menemukan orang yang dia cintai dan tak sengaja lewat didepan rumah ini memergoki dirinya yang sudah selesai melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya. Dia harus mengganti pertanyaannya, bukan pertanyaan 'itu' yang nantinya malah akan merusak pertahanan untuk membebaskan Hinatanya.

"Kau belum pergi?" Neji mengganti pertanyaannya dengan hal nomro dua yang ingin diketahuinya. Kenapa Hinata masih disini? Jangan bilang Hinata selama ini masih betah tinggal didalam penjara yang dibuat oleh dirinya ini.

"Aku berencana untuk pergi—" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam akhirnya Hinata mulai kembali melanjutnya kalimatnya. "Selama tiga tahun ini, aku ingin pergi. Aku menabung semua uangku, mencari apartemen untuk ditinggali. Berharap setelah lulus sma aku bisa bebas dari penjara ini." Sang perempuan menundukkan kepalanya, mencengkram erat rok dress berwarna biru langit yang dipakainya. Bahunya bergetar menahan air mata yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Neji berdiri berusaha untuk mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangan mencoba untuk melihat raut wajah apa yang sedang Hinata ciptakan. Tetapi sebelum tangan itu menyentuh kulit mulus Hinata, sang pria segera menariknya cepat-cepat. Tidak boleh! Hal tersebut hanya akan menambah ketakutan pada adiknya. Dengan air muka nelangsa, Neji hanya bisa memandangi keadaan Hinata yang menggenaskan didepannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi? Kau pasti sudah menemu—"

Sebelum Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata tanpa diduga menerjang kearahnya. Melebarkan kedua tangannya yang pada detik selanjutnya melingkar erat memeluk tubuh sang pria. Sang pria yang tidak siap dengan serangan seperti itu terhuyung kebelakang. Sebelum akhirnya bisa menyamakan keseimbangan sehingga keduanya tidak jatuh terjelebab keatas lantai.

"Hinata?"

"Itu akan menjadi cerita yang berbeda kalau kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, Nii-sama. Tangan ini yang mengungkungku dalam sangkar, tapi—tapi kalau kau bilang kau mencintaiku maka tangan ini—tangan yang memelukku ini bisa berubah menjadi sarang tempatku beristirahat. Bukankah begitu?" Tersedu-sedu Hinata mulai berkoar tentang apa yang bisa dirubah selama ini. Masa bodoh dengan status mereka sebagai adik-kakak. Hinata mencintainya dan Neji juga mempunyai rasa yang sama. Bukankah begitu?

Air mata mengucur deras dari kedua matanya. Memeluk erat tubuh Neji yang menegang mendengar pengakuannya. Lambat laun Hinata merasakan bahwa sang kakak membalas pelukannya.

"Bo-Bolehkah?" Hinata menautkan alisnya tanda tak paham akan apa yang Neji maksud. Mengurai pelukannya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang Neji lakukan, Hinata mendapati aliran bening tersebut juga mengalir dari kedua mata Neji. Neji menangis, air mata yang diakibatkan oleh rasa bahagia karena perasaannya terbalas sekaligus rasa penyesalan karena tidak daridulu dirinya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya hingga terus menyakiti Hinata sampai bertahun-tahun.

"Meskipun ini cinta terlarang?"

"Ya."

"Meskipun aku monster?"

"Ya." 

"Dan meskipun cinta ini salah?"

"Ya. Katakan Nii-sama, katakan kau mencintaiku." Pinta Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Neji.

"Aku mencintamu, Hinata—adikku tersayang." Dan dengan cepat Neji menutup pernyataannya dengan sebuah ciuman sarat akan kasih sayang pada bibir ranum milik Hinata. Hinata yang biasanya pasif akan ciuman yang Neji berikan kali ini bereaksi berbeda. Bibirnya juga lapar akan kecupan Neji yang membuatnya rindu setelah kehilangannya selama beberapa bulan ini membalasnya dengan sama bernafsunya. Sayangnya ciuman pelepas rindu itu hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum Neji akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang salah.

"Kalau begitu Hinata ayah anak itu?" Neji mengintrograsi. Hinata yang bingung akan pertanyaan yang Neji layangkan hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Menyadari Hinata masih belum menyadarinya, Neji mulai berani menunjuk pada perut Hinata yang terlihat buncit walau sudah tertutupi oleh pakaian kedodoran.

"Nii-sama, aku sudah bilang selama ini aku tidak pergi kemana-mana." Mendengus kesal karena Neji meragukan kesetiaannya. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal yang terlihat imut dimata Neji walau dengan muka penuh air mata, bibir bengkak, mata sembab dan hidung merah. "Usianya sudah delapan bulan dan Nii-sama tahukan siapa yang berhubungan denganku selama itu?" Hinata mengedip jahil. Sedangkan disisi lain Neji benar-benar dibuat jawdrop mendengar kenyataan yang dibeberkan langsung dari mulut adik sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

"Ja-jadi—"

"Ya, selamat Nii-sama. Sebulan lagi kau resmi menjadi ayah." Dan tawa renyah penuh kegembiraan saling bersahut-sahutan dalam ruangan itu diselingi teriakan-teriakan penuh euphoria yang datang dari calon ayah. Yah, mereka tidak takut dengan konsekuensi yang nantinya mereka hadapi setelah ini. Bagaimana pun pandangan masyarakat, asalnya berdua mereka yakin sanggup mengatasinya. Karena sekarang sang burung biru kecil sudah menemukan sarangnya untuk pulang bukan terkungkung dalam sangkar emas kecilnya yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Mostly hasil translate dari komiknya. Jadi kayaknya Shokun cuma jadi juru ketiknya aja deh. Feels so nyesek kalau dikomik tapi jadi ancur pas dibuat FFnya gini. Nikmatin aja ya, file lama yang terkubur dan baru bisa diposting. Semoga bisa menghibur sembari menunggu updatean yang super lelet. Nggak dibaca ulang, jadi nggak tahu deh kalau ceritanya aneh-aneh gimana gitu kayaknya juga banyak typos dimana-manakan?. Lemonnya nanggung abis, habis dikomiknya juga gitu *eh. Makasih yang sudah kuat baca sampai habis

BTW,

_Mind to RnR kawan?_

With Love, ShokunDAYO


End file.
